thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
TA2Live
This is a rundown of the special live edition of Transmission Awesome which aired on May 16th, 2009. To view the past report, please see TA Live. Times will be in the 24 hour format as the show began at 7 PM EST. The Guests: *PawDugan *AngryJoe *Lanipator (Vegeta) from Dragonball Z Abridged And 1 Lucky listener would win a copy of Dragonball Z Season 1. Play by Play *19:03: Rollo T, HopeWithinChaos, Mike Michaud has started the show and Michaud will refer to Sean as Helen Keller. The team is starting things off. *19:06: The team talks about the Chicago event. Year One article explains it in detail. *19:07: Talking about O'Hare Airport, Holiday Inn Hollo-dome and arcade. They called the gorilla racist. *19:10: Talking about who was not able to come Phelous, Y Ruler of Time and Film Brain couldn't make it because of issues. *19:12: Talking about Benzaie and the Sales Tax issue. *19;13: Michaud thanked everyone for coming. *19:14:ThatAussieGuy said the time was the best time he ever had. Michaud said there'll be 100 people next year for a softball game series. *19:18: Talking about 4 dollar gum. Benzaie also kissed Michaud. Bennett The Sage had the longest delay. *19:20: Rollo T says PawDugan and AngryJoe are coming up. Musical break. *19:23: They return with Paw who wrote the music. AngryJoe is also with them. *19:24: Braeden Orr called out (who's better - Paw or Joe competition. Braeden said his own name). *19:25: Talking about Chicago. *19:26: Talking about Joe's Hotel Awesome show and what it was like to film. He wondered how he was going to get people for the vid. He tried to talk to as many people as possible. He wanted to talk to Lee Davidge. He had ideas for it. *19:28: Rollo T says that Aussie would never fire him. *19:30: Asked Paw about Chicago and said it was a dance extravaganza. Rollo T watches the vid all the time. He told everyone to just dance for the dance vid. He asked The Spoony One to stop humping the tree. *19:32: Talking about Bennett's dance. And he talked about what he is going to do next. Needs to think of a new show. *19:34:The Dramatic Monarch called out in the podcast. *19:35: Joe gets ready to answer questions. *19:36: Caller! Chris didn't think girls listened to them. *19:38: Joe tried his pick up line. *19:39: Called asked how the people were recruited by the team. *19:40: Paw stumbled upon it and was through the Ask That Guy With the Glasses with the contest. Joe came in through the The Nostalgia Critic episode featuring Batman and Robin. Posted a video and Michaud contacted him. *19:41: Caller is a blogger. She's WJMill on the site. Sidesmash called out. *19:43: Joe tried a pick up line. WJMill does a tagline. *19:45: Asking for another caller. They are amazed there's another girl! Wrong number. Asked for another one. *19:48: Lenn/Ski answered. Wanted to say hi and congrats. He asked how James was. James is private guy. *19:52: Another caller wanted to know what fav review Joe had. Joe likes Lee from Still Gaming's stuff. *19:54: Joe asked the guy who his favorite Blistered Thumbs person is. He said Aussie. They asked if Paw had any question. *19:55: Another musical break! *19:56: Michaud's random bitching. He's talking about people who have bluetooth. Chris said people look like spacemen with it on. Michaud disagrees. *20:00: Joe talks about stuff that pisses him off. He talks about people standing next to him in urinals. It's a man law. People were brushing his teeth. Sean's seen worse. *20:02: Chris Starts Awesome Blogs of the Week. Chris's pick is CR!'s super villain theme for Dr. Insano. *20:04: Chat person asked what people thought of the Star Trek movie. Braeden Orr called out twice (for Eddie Guerrero). *20:06: Favorite memories from Chicago. Joe's Dance Off with Benzaie. ThatGuyWithTheGlasses went looking to make a collaboration video. *20:07: More questions from the audience. Spike's Girl's question answered! She asked about the fav memory. *20:09: Taking another call. *20:10: Chris asked what Paw's favorite game is. It's "Fallout 3". *20:12: Another caller. *20:13: Another break. Lanipator coming up soon as well as a contest for the Dragonball Z season 1 dvd. *20:19: Back with Lanipator and he explains who he is. He explains Dragonball Z Abridged and does YuYu Hakusho. He does the voices and is asked about how he got into the voice work. He said it started with impressions and was in the choir. Talked about Abridged series and got the rest of the Team Four Star crew and was inspired by the other abridged series. He said the best voice is Ichigo. Hardest voice is an old woman's voice. *20:24: Chris asks for requests. Dr. Rocko. The voice scared the person writing this play by play. *20:26: Lanipator talks about how he made Popo badass. So, he must make him badass. *20:27: Chance to win DBZ Season 1. Caller. Lanipator asks (As Vegeta)( Which ep of the Abridged series does the counter increase the most? He said it was 8 and it was correct. He won the DVD set. *20:32: Callers for Vegeta. *20:33: Another caller came and hung up. *20:35: Another caller who is a lady called in. Joe hits on her. *20:38: Lanipator tries a pickup line as Vegeta. *20:41: Another caller. *20:44: More voice impressions. *20:45: A caller. It's Horri. He was eating at "Fat Burger". *20:47: Braeden was called out again for saying "Michaud Burger". Links *Trailer for the event. Category:Content